1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display, and more particularly to a backlight module and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
A backlight module provides backlighting to a display module of a display device. The lighting performance of the backlight module directly affects the displaying performance of the display module.
To realize a liquid crystal backlight module of high color gamut, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional backlight module 1 may involve a quantum dot film 100. However, the quantum dot film 100 has a marginal gamut ineffective zone 10 so that a black edge may appear in the marginal edge of the backlight module 1. Consequently, a width of a bezel of the module 1 must be increased in order to cover the ineffective zone 10. This affects visual performance and market competition power of products.